johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny's Trophy Case
Johnny's Trophy Case 'is the second part of 45th episode and the 90th episode over all. Summary Johnny wants to get a trophy to put in his trophy case. Susan and Mary are obsessed with winning, so the three of them and Hugh enter The Porkbelly River Jumpoff to try and win 1 million dollars and a trophy. Neighbors house are fried with black-gray smoke. Plot The episode begins with Johnny looking at his trophy case, realizing Susan and Mary has more trophies than him. Then Dukey spots a trophy, but it is the Test Sisters's trophy, and only because they didn't have room in their case, they put their trophies on Johnny's. Johnny starts complaining that he wants to win at something and get a trophy for his own (despite Dukey trying to comfort by telling him that he's NOT a loser if he doesn't get a trophy, Johnny doesn't care.) Johnny tries various stunts with Dukey to get a trophy, but fails in all of them (first trying to get into a golf championship but when practicing he broke the neighbor's window by mistake, then he attempts to get to a bull riding competition but fails when the bull runs away and attacks the neighbor's house) and each time Hugh had to pay the costs for the neighbor's injury and damaged objects. Upon learning why Johnny doing these stunts, Hugh tries to comfort him by saying he doesn't need a trophy to prove he's not a loser, revealing he never won a trophy; however, this only stresses Johnny out. Johnny then finds out about a Bike Jump Stunt (over a giant river) that will get him a trophy and 1,000,000 dollars. Right after that, the Test sisters come in to ask him to test a Sonic bike that they had build to use in the biking jump competition. Johnny snaps and angrily refused, telling that HE will get that trophy this time. He practices, then fails again, but is surprised to see Susan attempt to test her and Mary's invention herself, though it also fails and their bike hit his neighbor's truck, causing the neighbor to come back and ask Hugh for payment for the caused damage. Hugh complains about not having much money and Johnny, Susan, Mary are banned for a day/grounded and sent to their rooms, but Johnny convinces him otherwise by telling him how he could win a million dollars if he goes along with the biking stunt. When they are finished planning how they are going to win, Dukey is concerned and won't let Johnny do it. While the Test Family is there, Susan and Mary see some of their classmates, and they are the strongest builders out of all of them. Right before Johnny's turn, Dukey doesn't let him do it and tells the family how they are going insane. Since Hugh doesn't know that Dukey can talk, he makes up an excuse, tells Hugh to shake his head and everything is normal. Hugh stops Johnny and apologizes his kids for caring too much about the award, saying that it's not worth risking Johnny's life, as do the girls who were obsessed with winning. Johnny, however, still isn't convinced and complains that he wants to win the trophy as his only award, but the girls point out that they won all of those science trophies because Johnny tested their inventions for them first, therefore, Johnny deserves half of them, which he is okay with. When the family attempts to head back to home, Dukey decides to turn off the motorbike but accidentally gets on it, causing it to jump across the river and win the tournament. It cuts to Johnny placing the big trophy in his trophy case and thanking Dukey for winning it (who's in a whole body cast) and Hugh happily confirms that with the award, they have enough money to send Johnny to a good college and for Hugh and Lila to finally retire. all in a sudden Mary questions about the location of the sonic bike (which earlier got shoot in the sky) It ends with the motorcycle falling on their neighbor's house and destroying it, in which the neighbor needs the million dollars for a new house and takes the award away, Hugh starts to cry and Johnny pats on his back to make him feel better. Quotes *'Johnny: (after the bull runs away) That guy is having a really bad day! ---- *'Hugh': Wait? Why are you bull riding?! ---- *'Hugh': I don't care-- Wait? Did you say million dollars? Cultural references * The episode is a bit like The Simpsons episode "Bart the Daredevil", when at end Bart wants to jump on skateboard the Springfield Gorge, but at end Homer tries it and he falls. Trivia * Running Gags: Objects falling on the neighbor's house. * Branson Ridgeway is introduced in this episode. * This marks Tim Burnout's last appearance until The Johnny Express. *When Dukey talked, a crowd was watching him. Goofs Gallery The broken window.jpg| So you want a trophy this time?.jpg| Ok , lets look for a new competition.jpg| The unlucky neighbor.jpg| Okay If that's what you want.jpg So are you sure you want to do this?.jpg| Oh crud.jpg| The unlucjy.jpg I mean I didn't get any trophy either and now look at me!.jpg| Do you wanna get a trophy?.jpg| Trophies don't matter son!.jpg| There's gonna be a big race!.jpg| You're not the only crazy Test , Johnny!.jpg| Well I'm trying to practice for the race!.jpg| One of Susan and Mary's classmates.jpg Tim.jpg|Tim Burnout I DON'T HAVE A MILLION DOLLARS OK?.jpg| Everything's ready.jpg| Attempting to do the jump.jpg| How can you let your own son to do such a dangerous thing?.jpg| But I still want the trophy!.jpg| Our trophies are your trophies too little brother!.jpg| Getting the trophy and money.jpg| So what happened to the sonic car?.jpg| And the winner will get a big shiny trophy!.jpg| I'm gonna test our sonic bike!.jpg| Lets talk about this one more time!.jpg| I'm still not sure that I can let you to do this.jpg| Er... maybe| Dukey won by accident after falling from the sonic car.jpg| Here's the money... for your house damage|"This should cover the cost of a new house." Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Images Requested Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:DVD